


麦芽糖与薄荷糖

by RoEstel



Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, Florent Salieri, M/M, Odo Mozart, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: cp创作关键词测试：偶像，初恋，谎言。莫扎特告诉了萨列里一件事，萨列里坚定地认为他在开玩笑。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946452
Kudos: 5





	麦芽糖与薄荷糖

“您一定是在开玩笑。”

虽然话语带着质疑，但琴师的表情却是柔和的，加上酒吧外暖色的路灯，他整个人看起来像是被磨了边，让人忍不住想去抚摸。

于是莫扎特就这么做了，这使得萨列里有些惊讶，因为好像自己刚刚的那句话完全没被恋人听到一样。他有些出神地看着萨列里的面部轮廓，就像那是博物馆里最美的雕塑一样。

深夜的街上十分安静，突然，酒吧的门被猛烈地推开，一群明显喝得很尽兴的年轻人勾肩搭背着踉跄出来，说着一些毫无疑问无法被清醒的人听得懂的单词。酒吧边的两人一惊，萨列里下意识地把近在咫尺的驻唱歌手推开了一些。

“WOW，这不是今晚我们的天才星星嘛！”那群人里有个黑发挑染绿色的男孩似乎还没那么醉，他认出来了面前这个一身白色的高挑男人就是今晚带着整个酒吧high到最高c的主唱，于是他兴奋地举起自己手里的酒瓶，“敬摇滚！”

很显然他的同伴可没他那么清醒，并没有人真正听进去了他的话，但是所有人都听到了最后那句，纷纷比起了摇滚不死的手势，含混不清地应和着。

莫扎特毫无疑问很开心，他咧开嘴笑了，回应着他们的手势：“谢谢，伙计们！希望你们有个愉快的晚上！”

“你和你的朋友也是！”那群人中的一个女孩醉醺醺地笑着说，她貌似是唯一一个发现了一身黑以至于几乎能躲藏在夜色里的萨列里的人。萨列里原本只是站在一旁看着莫扎特与他的听众互动，没想到那些醉汉会注意到自己的存在。

而那个女孩的潜台词可谓很明显了。萨列里莫名觉得有些生气，而且他的怒火毫无道理，这让他更加的恼怒。

他与莫扎特是情侣，按理来说他们“有个愉快的晚上”是天经地义，但天杀的他就是没法放得开，因为，因为……

因为这个小混蛋刚刚说自己是他的初恋？！

好吧他承认这不是什么站得住脚的理由，但是说到底这句话让他无所适从，以至于他把那句话当成莫扎特为了讨恋人欢心而说的套话。而该死的他可不是什么小女生，需要这样肉麻言情的桥段来逗自己开心。

他看着莫扎特与那群年轻人挥别的背影，看着那件在路灯下几乎在发光的白色连帽外套。他真的爱着这颗“星星”，只是他还没摸清如何与他相处——以恋人的关系。

“安东尼奥~”

随着那些年轻人走远，莫扎特突然踮起脚尖一个转身，再次专注于自己的恋人并呼唤了一声他的名字。这使得原本正在出神的萨列里一愣，只是下意识地“嗯”了一声。莫扎特迈了一大步跨过自己与萨列里刚刚被推开的距离，表情甚是严肃。

“您竟然说我骗您！”

莫扎特就像，就像一个刚刚凭一己之力建了一个沙堡然后兴冲冲地给喜欢的人看，却被对方质疑是否是他自己一个人搭出来的孩子一样沮丧而带着闹脾气的架势对萨列里如是说。

这不像是我曾经知道的那个与科洛雷多大吵一架愤而辞职的莫扎特。萨列里想着，忍不住吞咽了一下，说出来很可笑，但是与这个高自己半个头的男孩这么近令他不适应，这像是梦，一个因为他过于向往莫扎特而为自己创造出来的美梦。

这个梦里，莫扎特在半个小时之前向自己表白并成为了自己的男朋友，还笑着说自己是他的初恋。

——“您可是我的初恋呢，安东尼奥。”

萨列里微微仰着头看着放大的莫扎特的脸，开始后悔自己为什么要答应这个交往的请求，他现在就像一个完全不会跳舞而且手脚极不协调、却又被某个令人无法拒绝的家伙硬拉入舞池共舞的可怜人。

尽管他十分愿意与之共舞，但这令他慌张，他跟不上莫扎特轻快而不按牌理出牌的舞步，他开始后悔为什么莫扎特向他伸出邀请的手的时候自己没有婉拒。他忍不住想起劳伦斯神父的劝诫：

“狂暴的快乐将会产生狂暴的结局，正像火和火药的亲吻，就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散。最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木；不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远；太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。*”

“我的确……很难相信这是您的第一次恋爱经历，”萨列里试图拼凑出恰当的句子，“毕竟您是那么受欢迎，无论是在维也纳酒吧，还是在主教餐厅，您……”

“啊！您是在指阿洛丽西亚是不是！”莫扎特还没等萨列里谨慎地表达完自己的意思就打断了他，“我的确喜欢过那位可爱的小姐，但是我并没有真正地与她进入一段认真的恋爱关系，而这正是我想与您拥有的，您是第一位我想……”连珠炮一般的话语突然停顿了一下，年轻的主唱微微撅起嘴唇思索着形容词，这事实上是极少数萨列里看到莫扎特停下来思索措辞的时刻。

大男孩感受到自己钦慕的人投来的疑惑的目光，他不好意思地抓了抓头发：“您看，我甚至想不出语言来形容我对您的感受！这实在是……太奇妙了，”说着，他露出一个看起来甚至有些傻兮兮的笑——那种经常会出现在沉迷爱情的年轻人脸上的笑容——“我无法描述出这种感觉，我只能通过说‘您是我的初恋’来让您明白我有多喜爱您！”

不让莫扎特去写言情小说真是折煞他了，萨列里默默想着，但除了“我也爱您，莫扎特先生。”他还能说什么呢？他也当然知道自己爱着莫扎特，他也似乎相信莫扎特也，起码，喜欢他。

但是他没有信心去相信自己在位天才音乐家的心里有那样特殊的地位，因为他觉得自己并没有足够多的特别之处能在这颗星星的心里占据那样一席之地。是的，他曾经骄傲，因为他的曲子还挺受欢迎，他也成功地举办过合作演奏会，他自认为被上帝青睐。

直到他在主教餐厅遇到莫扎特，那个一身白衣坐在全黑的三角钢琴前专注演奏的少年。他的脊背因为过高而微微弯向与他同色的琴键，仿若白色的琴键就是他的延伸，而这延伸使得他与钢琴融为一体。

萨列里发誓自己一辈子都不会忘记那个瞬间自己所感受到的一切，那样的美丽，美丽到令人痛苦，还有苦涩的嫉妒与绝望的倾慕，就像高纯度的黑巧克力，味苦却又回味甜美，令人欲罢不能。

那才是真正的、上帝的荣光。

“您曾经说您喜欢我的眼睛？”

莫扎特的问题突然把陷入自己的思绪中的萨列里拽了出来，萨列里看着那双水蓝色带点青的眸子，从未如此觉得自己喜欢的人是个傻子。

这样清亮如小夜曲的眼眸，怎能令人不喜爱？

“我亲爱的安东尼奥，”没等到恋人的回答，莫扎特当作是不好意思的默认，“您看着我的眼睛，告诉我，我真的在说谎吗？”

那个大大的、自信的笑容——自信到让人觉得有些骄傲——离萨列里是那么的近，近道让人没发拒绝。萨列里就这样被吸引着，就像以前他在主教餐厅的时候远远地被那灿烂的星云所吸引，就像之前他在维也纳酒吧远远地被台上那尽情挥洒的超新星所吸引，理智让他不要去相信，感性却在叫嚣着让他去相信。

“您……您的眼神很有说服力，沃尔夫冈。”

“我也喜欢您的眼睛！”

莫扎特在逼出了萨列里的承认之后竟然没继续追下去，而是突然话锋一转说起了对方的眼睛。萨列里下意识地看向别的地方，比如不远处那家已经打烊的便利店还亮着的招牌。莫扎特也不恼，只是固执地看着自己的恋人，确保他能感受到自己的目光。

“虽然您总是表现得波澜不惊，时时刻刻都保持着完美的优雅，但您的眼睛出卖了您！您的双目就像包裹着内芯的蜜糖，卷着您不曾表露出来的各种情绪。对啦！是卷着您心里令我着迷的那团火！您经常不直视我，这让我很沮丧，因为我实在是太喜欢您的眼睛啦。

“……人们常说‘眼睛是人灵魂的窗户’，那么我猜我所喜欢的，也是您那不常直接示人的灵魂吧。”

萨列里后颈的汗毛因为莫扎特的话竖了起来，感觉痒痒的。如莫扎特所说，自己的确不怎么习惯与莫扎特长时间对视，因为那双蓝色眸子里满溢的对生活和音乐的热情会灼伤他。这与不能直视太阳大概是一个道理吧。

自己的眼睛是浓稠的蜜糖？琥珀色的话……凉下来的麦芽糖？

“那您的眼睛大概就是薄荷糖了，清凉却又热切。”萨列里想着想着说出了声。

一身白衣的音乐家大笑着拍手：“您说是什么就是什么，真巧，我喜欢吃跟您的眼睛一样颜色的麦芽糖，您呢？”

被提问的乐师终于对上刚确认关系不久的男友兴奋的视线，他感觉到自己的心脏正以极快的速度泵出血液，他需要说实话。

“我也喜欢吃薄荷糖。”

被形容成薄荷糖的莫扎特突然止住了笑，像演戏一样突然变脸，用比刚刚谴责萨列里不相信自己还要沉痛的表情和语调开口：

“您一定是在开玩笑。”

今夜第一次，安东尼奥·萨列里笑了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *《罗密欧与朱丽叶》原著，第二幕第六场


End file.
